starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Tobias Beckett
Tobias Beckett byl profesionální zloděj, který v období Galaktického impéria se svým gangem pracoval pro Drydena Vose, vůdce Rudého rozbřesku. Beckett se stal mentorem mladého Hana Solo, kterému pomohl dezertovat z Imperiální armády. Životopis Mládí Beckett se narodil na planetě Glee Anselm. Během svého života se setkal s nájemnou lovkyní Aurrou Sing, kterou připravil o život. Pravděpodobně jí pomohl k smrtelnému pádu. Loupež na Hovunu IV Beckettův gang během údajné zakázky pro Drydena Vose pátral na planetě Hovun IV po kriminálníkovi jménem Dvorad a jeho lodi, na které měl mít spoustu cenných prázných identičipů. Rio Durand a Val ho vystopovali do místní kantýny, kde se zamíchali do davu a pomohli rozšířit paniku, když do podniku vešel Beckett v přestrojení za Kněze smrti, místní obávanou legendu. Během všeobecného útěku Val strčila Dvoradovi do kapsy sledovací zařízení a vysledovali ho až k jeho lodi, ukryté pod mořskou hladinou. Becketova krev kapající do vody přilákala obrovskou mořskou příšeru s chapadly, která zaútočila na loď i čluny. Během následné přestřelky a boje s nestvůrou skončil Dvorad sežrán, zatímco Beckett pronikl do jeho lodi a ukradl krabici s identičipy. Z planety odletěl celý gang v Beckettově frachťáku Rampart. Přepadení na Munt Ontdal Beckettův gang přiletěl na vesmírnou stanici Munt Ontdal. Hned poté, co v přístavišti vystoupili z lodi, byli přepadeni a zajati Oblačnými jezdci. Enfys Nest jim prozradila, že domnělou zakázku od Drydena Vose na identičipy jim ve skutečnosti podstrčila ona. Beckett ale na dálku nechal vybuchnout svou loď a s nastalém chaosu všichni uprchli do hlubin stanice, kde začali spřádat plány na další loupež. Mimbanská kampaň Roku 10 PřBY se Beckettova parta objevila na Mimbanu, kde právě probíhala vojenská operace Impéria, a zamíchali se do boje v ukradených vojenských uniformách. Aby se neprozradil, chvíli dokonce Beckett s hodností kapitána vedl do boje skupinku pěšáků 224. imperiální obrněné divize, z nichž jeden byl Han Solo. Ze zákulisí Tobias Beckett je postava, která se poprvé objevila ve filmu ''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' a kterou ztvárnil herec Woody Harrelson. Původní fanouškovské spekulace věřily, že Harrelson hraje postavu Garrise Shrike, mentora Hana Sola, který vystupoval v Trilogii o Hanu Solovi od A. C. Crispin. Z této teorie ovšem sešlo poté, co Harrelson prozradil jméno své postavy v show Jimmyho Fallona. Podle scénáristů Lawrence Kasdana a Jona Kasdana byla postava Tobiase Becketta inspirována "dlouhým" Johnem Silverem, hlavním protagonistou románu Ostrov pokladů od Roberta L. Stevensona z roku 1883. Výskyt *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II (pouze zmínka)'' *''Beckett 1'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition audiobook'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 1'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 2'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 4'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 5'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 6'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7'' *''Tales from Vader's Castle 3: The Briar Witch (pouze zmínka)'' Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Zločinci